Comment mettre Saitama KO
by AngelScythe
Summary: La ville est en danger et Saitama n'est pas là... Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait hors d'état. Mais comment est-ce possible ?


**_COMMENT METTRE SAITAMA K.O._**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance

Couple : GenosXSaitama

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à ONE !

* * *

Les détonations et les coups fusaient, rien à faire. Cette menace démon était plus coriace qu'elle en avait l'air. Bang bondit au sol, évitant une patte. Patte qui vola en éclat mais…

Le voilà qui repoussait déjà ! La longue queue reptilienne chassa l'air et cogna Genos à l'instant où il allait envoyer une attaque. Déviée de sa trajectoire, sa déflagration percuta un immeuble, libérant fumée et pluie de décombres.

Le cyborg contint une insulte. Surtout qu'il y avait plus grave ! Son poignet se disloquait ! Comment continuer de protéger la ville dans ces conditions ?

Coup de patte.

Il bondit en arrière, manquant de se cogner à Bang qui passait derrière lui pour porter une attaque sur le flanc de la bête.

\- Saitama nous serait bien utile, lança le vieil homme. Où est-il ?

\- Le professeur… Il n'est pas en état de venir.

\- Plaît-il ? s'écria Bang en bondissant au-dessus de la longue queue.

\- Il est… incapable de se lever.

\- K.O ? Non ! souffla-t-il avec effroi.

Jamais Bang n'aurait cru une chose pareille !

Saitama ? Lui que rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre, hors d'état de nuire ?

Il arrêta une patte ouvrant la voie vers le ventre de la bête. Genos se glissa sous le lézard et martela de toutes ses forces en dépit de sa main qui menaçait de tomber.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le cyborg nota bien l'alarme dans sa voix même s'il essayait de la dissimuler.

\- Eh bien…

 ** _Un jour plus tôt_**

\- Ça change ! lança Saitama, guilleret. Moins de vaisselle pour toi, sourit-il sans honte.

\- Vous m'avez tout de même demandé de payer, professeur.

\- Hein ? Tu en mourrais d'envie !

Genos ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Tant qu'il pouvait faire plaisir à son professeur… Et puis, avec sa rente de classe S, il avait bien plus les moyens que lui. Si l'homme pouvait utiliser son propre argent pour les mangas et la taxe de télévision…

Saitama ouvrit la porte et rentra dans le hall, suivi par son disciple qui ferma avec soin.

\- Et à présent ? demanda-t-il.

\- Détente !

Saitama sourit de toutes ses dents et alla dans le salon où il alluma la télévision. Ainsi, les informations défilaient tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour lire son manga. Il avait à peine poser ses fesses sur le sol qu'il entamait la lecture.

\- Encore ce manga ? C'est la quantième fois ?

\- Hm… Sept ! Mais il est très bien. Viens ! invita-t-il. Je vais t'apprendre comment on se détend !

Genos se permit un sourire, le rejoignit, s'agenouilla à son côté et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas le genre d'entraînement qu'il attendait, mais soit. Un entraînement de Saitama n'était jamais une mauvaise chose !

\- Tu me dis quand tu as lu la page.

\- Oui.

Saitama tourna la première page et commença la lecture. Il arriva bien vite au bas et jeta un coup d'œil à son disciple. À sa façon de lire, il appréciait les cases, admirait le travail et prenait un soin sur chaque bulle, forcément, ça le laissait encore au début.

Mais Saitama attendit patiemment le « j'ai fini ».

Malheureusement, l'opération se répéta encore et encore.

\- Tu es trop lent, Genos, tu ne peux pas te dépêcher ? se plaignit Saitama. On devrait lire des mangas séparés !

\- Ah ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger !

\- Mais tu ne me déranges pas, assura-t-il, déjà plongé dans l'ouvrage. Mais va choisir celui que tu veux.

Genos se leva, s'approcha de la petite bibliothèque et s'agenouilla pour lire les tranches. Il opta pour un des mangas que son professeur lisait le plus souvent, après celui qu'il avait dans les mains, puis revint à son côté. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil sur le tome choisi.

\- Bon choix ! Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Saitama… ?

\- Hm ? Humour Genos, humour ! dit-il en lui tapotant la tête. Finalement, j'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre, rit-il. Rassuré ?

\- Saitama ?

L'intéressé releva la tête en reconnaissant ce ton doux qui allait de pair avec une expression désemparée et triste. Ça lui donnait un petit air de chiot apeuré. Du moins, c'était l'effet que ça lui faisait. Il posa alors son manga et tendit les bras au cyborg.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu'il sente la dureté de son corps contre le sien. Cette sensation glacée lui donnait toujours une drôle de sensation, plutôt désagréable.

Mais Genos était comme ça.

Il passa un bras autour de son corps et récupéra le livre.

\- Tu préfères lire ce manga ? Je te comprends, il est génial. Je réfléchis si je te laisse le lire en premier.

Le cyborg leva le regard vers son professeur qui regardait sa sélection de tome, l'air de rien, alors qu'il le pressait contre son corps plus ferme qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Hm… Oui ! Mais c'est parce que c'est toi. Tiens !

Saitama lui tendit le manga qu'ils lisaient ensemble quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Saitama…

Prononcer son nom lu faisait toujours bizarre. Un mélange de respect, d'excitation mais aussi le sentiment de compter, voilà tout ce qui le traversait en prononçant ces trois syllabes.

S'il avait pu frissonner, il l'aurait fait.

\- Oui ? Tu ne veux pas ? Parce que moi je préfère lire celui-là, alors…

\- Je t'aime, interrompit Genos.

L'homme le regarda, les mangas dans la main.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'aime, Saitama.

\- Genos…

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il posa ses précieux ouvrages. Son second bras s'enroula autour du dos de métal. Encore une fois, les câblages et les anfractuosités n'étaient pas agréables. Pas du tout. Mais ce n'était pas ces circuits et ces plaques de tôle qui l'avaient attiré.

La mécanophilie ? Sans lui !

La personnalité de Genos l'avait séduit. Il était un cyborg ? Tant pis pour lui, il supporterait cette étrange différence parce que le cœur, … non le cerveau, de son disciple était plus important que tout.

Il remarqua que son élève le fixait toujours et sourit.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il lui ravit un baiser. Genos se sentit apaisé et pressa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Depuis le premier jour.

Pas le jour de leur rencontre. Là, il n'y avait que du respect, de la vénération peut-être.

Il faisait allusion à cette journée où Saitama s'était inquiété parce qu'il était rentré des courses complètement trempé. La pluie avait commencé à tomber peu après son départ et, à son retour, son professeur l'avait essuyé avec inquiétude. C'était cette même inquiétude qui l'avait étreint jusqu'à ce qu'il sache son élève en sécurité.

Alors ils avaient alors essayé d'être un couple, parce qu'ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce jour-là, alors que Saitama lui demandait, le suppliait presque, d'au moins l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, il avait su qu'il l'aimait.

Saitama était tout pour lui.

C'était deux semaines et demie plus tôt. Il avait conservé ce secret pour lui jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu es adorable, Genos.

Le cyborg osa lui dérober ses lèvres. Audace qui fut récompensée par une réponse alors que les mains resserraient le corps de métal contre lui. L'homme devait reconnaître au docteur Stench un certain talent lorsqu'il explorait la langue de son petit ami. Une langue qui aurait refroidi beaucoup mais qui, une fois encore, rendait juste Genos un peu plus inoubliable à ses yeux.

Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon sous son t-shirt et se permit un sourire. Il sentit ses ardeurs augmentées. Jamais encore Genos n'avait été aussi intrépide. Il décida de le laisser faire, enhardi par ses mains qui le découvraient avec timidité et douceur.

Lui-même touchait ce corps.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose ? s'assura-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Ta peau est douce.

Saitama répondit par un baiser. Ça aurait été un sacré tue-l'amour de lui lancer « ton métal est froid ». Il appréhendait un peu cette expérience. Mais il avait bien envie de céder à toutes ces sensations.

Il retira le haut de Genos, le laissant en faire de même. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit son corps contre le sien.

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le cyborg.

\- C'est parce que t'as pas de chauffage intégré !

\- En fait… si…

\- Eh ben allume-le !

Genos ne se fit pas prier, réglant la température pour que ce soit agréable pour son professeur. Et surtout, pour ne pas le brûler par inadvertance ! Surtout pas dans le feu de l'action qui promettait de survenir.

\- Genos. J'ai oublié de te demander ! Tu es équipé ?

\- Oui. Le docteur Stench m'a mis de quoi satisfaire ces envies-là. Parce que j'étais un jeune homme, qu'il disait.

Genos retira son pantalon. Saitama l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue à plusieurs reprises et fut surpris de le voir presser sur un bouton qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé ce corps ! Encore moins à cet endroit-là !

µµµ

Le corps en sueur, Saitama sentit celui de Genos se rapprocher du sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'osmose était parfaite, plus proche de la connexion mentale, du plaisir de satisfaire l'autre, de passer à une nouvelle forme d'intimité.

Un soupir doux qui libérait un léger « encore » qui brisait toutes les défenses de l'homme.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux peroxydés.

Alors encore.

 ** _Le jour-même._**

Un coup de poing ultime et le lézard ne bougea plus.

\- Rien. Juste que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que son corps s'épuisait.

\- Il cache bien son jeu.

Bang s'épousseta en regardant le cadavre de ce pseudo-dragon.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de lui, finalement.

Genos regarda la ville un peu détruite, un immeuble qui devrait être reconstruit, une rue dont un long trou remplaçait le macadam. Ils avaient vaincu ce reptile à eux d'eux, sans l'aide de Saitama. Mais à quel prix ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Genos. Ton professeur pourra être fier de toi.

\- Espérons-le.

µµµ

\- Pro… Saitama ?

Le cyborg rejoignit le salon où son amant était allongé, dans son futon. Il dormait encore, la respiration calme, l'air paisible.

Genos s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Désolé. Seize fois, c'était sans doute un peu trop. Tu es si attentionné, le meilleur homme que cette Terre ait porté.

Il s'allongea à son côté mais ne le toucha pas, malgré l'envie de se blottir contre lui. Même avec son chauffage, il avait peur que son corps de métal puisse le déranger, le réveiller.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il, heureux.


End file.
